Promised
by flameretardant
Summary: Yamachi; Matt alpha  forces Tai reluctant-beta  into marriage - Abandoned outline-fic! See A/N.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hello anyone who follows my Yamachi stuff and random peeps. This was an outline for a fic I made a while ago before I started on "Oh Wifey!" which is sort of similar. I'm not going to finish this 'cus it's redundant and "Oh Wifey!" has a better premise.

**PROMISED**

Males: Joe, Matt, TK, Izzy, Davis, Ken, Cody, Tai

Davis, Izzy and Tai are cousins – not allowed to marry. Therefore, Davis & Izzy hang out with Tai.

Females: Mimi, Sora, Kari, Yolei

15% of all males are born betas – they are sheltered with the women (also called betas) and can get knocked up. Male-betas are often attracted to women but women very rarely want Male-betas because:

Not allowed by law

Male-betas receive similar education to women – how to cook, take care of their husbands, raise their children etc etc – so it's hard for them to find work because they don't have skills that are valuable outside a home

Betas can be beautiful but are not traditionally handsome – they are shorter (5'4) than the average alpha (5'9) (by a lot! – Tai's an exception because he's 5'9), they tend not to gain muscle mass,

They are probably incapable of siring children (in the few cases a woman has married a male beta who was passing as alpha, she hasn't managed to have any children)

Tai is a beta – but only because he was identified at birth as having a womb. He is tall (for a beta), athletic, dark, capable of defending himself – he could easily 'pass' as alpha. He's traditionally considered unattractive for a beta because he is too tall, too dark, his hair is short and dark (ideally betas have long pale hair). Tai's considered too masculine to be beautiful; he is actually quite goodlooking (but in a masculine way) and he is lithely muscled even though he'd like to put on more bulk – he can't though because he has beta genetics.

However, his parents know that if he was discovered to be a beta, he'd be raped by whoever discovered him and be ostracized out of the community – he'd also destroy Kari's chances of finding a husband. The government is harsh about betas trying to pass as alphas so they would punish Tai by making him a whore and his family by firing Tai's mom/dad and taking away their home/source of income. So even though Tai would love to go out there and try to 'pass', he agrees with his parents and stays hidden under the traditional black shroud that betas wear. You can see a breeder's face but not their bodies or hair.

85% of all males are born alpha. Alpha can marry a beta (male or female but females are more desired) – they are allowed to have multiple "wives" (male-betas count as wives).

Tai went to the breeder's academy like all the other betas but he never got along that well with anyone except for Sora – she's not a particularly girly woman even though she is a woman.

Fic starts: Kari's telling her girlfriends the story of how she got together with TK (Tai's hanging out with Davis who came over to play soccer for a while and Izzy who's actually being good and helping out with wedding prep) - TK saw Kari on the street one day – liked her, asked to talk to her; she saw him too and liked him too so she agreed to a conversation. The conversation took place with the 2 on 2 different sides of a screen & they agreed that they liked each other. The Ishidas are higher ranked than the Kamiyas but it's fine 'cus Kari's a girl & she'll be absorbed into TK's family.

Next day at the engagement ceremony – it's a celebration with only the Kamiya and Ishida families – Kari's wearing the traditional yellow for the engagement but her face is covered by a veil.

Matt is walking in when he runs into Tai coming in through the beta's entrance – Matt's intrigued because although Tai's dressed in a shroud & his face is beautiful and he is on the slender side, he's also dark, tall and murmurs 'excuse me' & looks Matt in the eyes when he's murmuring his apology before he turns away.

It was not the first time a beta had looked him the eyes – although not sanctioned by law, this inconspicuous flirtation was as an accepted part of culture. However, the shorter man had not been trying to play the coquette when meeting Matt's gaze. There had been no practiced blush to his cheeks, no peeking up at Matt through his dark lashes (although, Matt couldn't help wonder how it would look if he did try that). Instead, the brunette had met his eyes straight on as if he were an alpha himself, apologized and then, as if finally realizing his position, he had cast his eyes down and walked into the bearer's seating area.

Matt wondered for a second if he really was a beta – he was quite tall and very dark. But then he remembered the delicately boned face with the huge brown eyes; his body underneath that black shroud had been quite slender too. And ofcourse there was the silver anklet he had glimpsed at as the shorter man had removed his shoes – the mark of an unmarried bearer. Matt could feel his heart swell at that realization.

The betas were separated from the alphas by a sheer gauzy white curtain – one that allowed them to see the ceremony but still remain modestly hidden from the alphas. As the priest conducted the ceremony, Matt found himself peering behind the curtain to see if he could locate the slender beta but he had very little luck.

After the ceremony, Matt asked TK if he knew a tall dark-skinned male beta.

"That sounds a lot like Tai. He looks like he could pass for an alpha, right?"

Matt nodded.

"Yea – that's definitely Tai. Why were you asking?" TK was genuinely curious. After his engagement to Kari had been finalized, he had been to the Kamiya household several times and he had gotten to know Tai pretty well. The older man certainly wasn't the type of beta his brother had seduced in the past – he was just too masculine to have really interested Matt.

"Oh, no reason…," Matt was hardly in the mood to explain how he'd felt rapacious desire jolt through him as Tai's eyes had met his, how he'd felt the need to show the shorter man his place in the world – Tai's confidence was not something most betas possessed. But Matt kept his thoughts to himself. after all, his brother was still an innocent in so many ways.

Matt stood behind the Kamiya grounds – the wall surrounding the garden was easily 15 feet up, mostly to deter any curious passers-by from trying to peek in and see Kari. She was a legendary beauty and before her engagement to TK, several desperate alphas had attempted to kidnap her.

Matt sees Tai fighting – he drops down from the wall into the garden. Tai's surprised for a second as he recognizes TK's brother, Matt – the guy who was late to the engagement ceremony. Then he realizes that he's wearing shorts and a t-shirt and it is indecent for an unrelated alpha to see him like this. So he grabs his shroud and pulls it on because he doesn't want to jeopardize Kari's marriage to TK.

"Oh come on… I was enjoying the view very much." Matt smirked as the shorter man quickly covered himself for the sake of propriety.

Sora shows up and sees Tai & Matt standing alone together in the orchard. Even though they're not doing anything weird, it's punishable by law if an alpha and a beta are alone together without a suitable chaperone.

"Tai! What are you doing?" She kept her eyes cast to the ground, elbowing Tai to do the same. She quickly pulled him back indoors.

"Who was that man? Why were you alone with him?"

Matt sees Tai at another engagement function the next day – he corners him in the dark and kisses him. Tai pushes him off and runs off. "My person is protected by law sir – unless you intend to ask for my hand, you will keep your hands off it."

**PROMISED**

When Kari answered the doorbell, she was surprised but pleased to see Nancy and Yamato Ishida standing outside.

"Hello Kari," Nancy smiled. "You look beautiful as always – did we come at a bad time?"

Kari blushed at the compliments from her future mother-in-law. "Thank you Mrs. Ishida – and it's never a bad time for you."

"You know you're always welcome at our house," Jim's pleasant voice as he walked into the living room from his adjoining study.

"Has something come up about the wedding?" Yuuko was a little worried to see Nancy sitting in their living room with her eldest. "I thought everything had been settled nicely."

"Oh no – things are going perfectly according to plan as far as TK and Kari's wedding is concerned. However I did want to discuss something about Yamato and Taichi."

Kari was baffled. Yamato and Taichi? Did they even know each other. Her parents shared her sentiments but Jim was the first to voice his confusion.

"What about them?"

Nancy glanced surreptitiously at her future daughter-in-law. "Perhaps it might be best if Kari were not present for this discussion."

Yuuko complied. "Kari – can you get started on prepping for dinner? & send in Taichi."

"Now what's this all about?" Jim leaned forward in his seat, looking expectantly at the 2 blondes.

**PROMISED**

Kari found Tai mowing their backyard and sent him inside to get showered and changed for his meeting with their guests. She quickly hid behind a big screen separating their drawing room from the rest of the quarters, curiosity killing her.

"Hello Mrs. Ishida, Yamato," Tai couldn't keep the curiosity out of his voice. Everyone was staring at him. "Mom, dad." He sat down next to his mother and turned to his parents for an explanation. "What's going on?"

Yuuko and Jim shared apprehensive glances as they looked at their eldest. They wondered how he was going to take this.

"Yamato would like to take you for his bride, Taichi."

Nancy watched Tai's bewildered features as the dark young beta heard the news from his mother. She had been massively pleased when TK confided in her about his affection for Kari – the girl was everything a beta should be. Beautiful, soft-spoken, well-liked by everyone. She may not come from the most distinguished family but her grace and beauty was enough to overcome that shortcoming.

But her brother was nothing like her. Nancy was not prejudiced - she could accept that her eldest wanted a male-beta (even though as far as she knew, he had only shown interest in females before). But why _**this**_ male? He was not the sort of femininely beautiful bearer who Matt had taken an interest in the past – this boy was so dark, so tall, so masculine. What did Yamato see in him?

And worse still, he did not even look pleased that he had received such a coveted proposal. So many betas and their parents had made offers for Matt. After a moment's consideration, Tai managed to school his surprised features back into calmness.

Tai remembered his last words to Yamato the day before. _My person is protected by law sir – unless you intend to ask for my hand, you will keep yours off it. _Was the idiot blond doing all this because of that? Well, he intended to set things straight right now. He turned towards Nancy and Yamato, hoping to do this in the most polite way possible so as not offend his sister's future in-laws. "I am very much honored at the offer you have made – you will not find it hard to believe it is the most prestigious one I have had. However, I must decline."

_Well, that's that_. Yuuko worried for a second if this would put a strain on TK and Kari's engagement. She glanced over at Nancy – the blonde was stone-faced as she stared at Taichi.

"Well I am very sorry to hear that Taichi." Nancy's voice was ice-cold. _How dare this undesirable beta insult her son this way, one of the most sought-after alpha males in Tokyo._

_This is so not good._ Yuuko could feel the panic raise up inside her chest – she looked over at Jim and he shook his head. _Not good._ However, as their eyes met, they knew there was nothing they could do about this situation. As much as they loved Kari they could not force Tai to accept something that he did not want - & if Nancy did break off their engagement because of this, Yuuko wasn't sure she wanted her daughter to go to the Ishida household anyway. So she did not utter any protest at her husband's response.

"I am sorry too, Yamato. But we cannot force Tai to accept something that he does not feel is right for him."

Matt's gaze was steady as he met Jim's. "I see… I appreciate the love you have for your son – many parents would not have as much respect for their child's wishes. However, I must insist that you agree to my offer."

"Why?" Mr. Kamiya narrowed his eyes. His son had refused this man – although he knew Tai could not bring in a better match, he would not try to force his son into something he didn't want. In the 10 years since he had been an eligible debutant, there had 2 proposals for him and neither were particularly promising – in contrast, Kari had atleast 100 decent proposals in her 5 years; not only was she a woman and therefore automatically more desirable, she was also much more beautiful than her brother.

Matt ran his eyes possessively over the slender brunette – his eyes were downcast as he sat next to his mother, as they should be in the presence of an unrelated alpha. Matt knew this was because of the presence of their parents, not because he accepted his position in society as a beta. "I have had the pleasure of your son's body – the only honorable thing to do now is to marry him."

The three Kamiyas sitting across from him both took in a collective gasp of disbelief; it was echoed by Matt's mother.

Nancy knew her son had bedded other betas before – often enough a young beta would sleep with an alpha to try to convince the alpha to marry. However, nothing was insisted on by law unless the beta was impregnated (which Matt had thankfully avoided), or if the beta went to the public courts and could show proof that it was that specific alpha who had bedded them. This second method was a huge risk for the beta and her family because if the proof was not accepted, the beta would be forever cast off as a fornicator and her family would be disgraced. So usually, a beta would sleep with an alpha and then claim to expose proof unless the alpha married her – however this could easily backfire because the alphas had much less to lose from being exposed as a fornicator. So until now, Matt had had his fun without any real consequences.

But why was her son trying to use the same tactic on Taichi now? Her mind was still trying to process what was happening when Tai was the first to react.

"You lying bastard!" He jumped out of his seat, both hands balled into fists as he looked about ready to lunge for the blond, but was stopped by his mother's hand on his forearm urging him back into his seat.

"Now Taichi," Matt smirked easily at him. "Do you think it is appropriate to insult your future mother-in-law like that, especially when she is sitting across from you?"

Tai turned desperately to his parents who had been silent in the few seconds that had passed. "Mom, Dad – tell me you don't believe this!" They were the only ones who could defend him and he _had_ to convince them Yamato Ishida was full of crap.

"Yamato, you're making a pretty serious statement there," Jim voice was grave. His face looked sunken and depressed as he stared at the younger alpha. "Are you prepared to defend it?"

Matt nodded curtly. "Several people saw us exiting from one of the rooms yesterday – unaccompanied by any chaperones. If the gossip has not started yet, it will soon. This the best course for Tai's reputation."

"You know nothing happened in there!" Tai screamed out at him – his mother was now bodily holding him down as he tried to get at the blond. "There are people gossiping about you and ten other betas! Why don't you go marry one of them?"

"Tai, sit down!" Yuuko rarely ever raised her voice but right now, there was enough anger in it to subdue Tai for a second.

"Tai does bring up a point, Yamato." Jim steeled his gaze at the younger man. "Nancy please forgive me for being indelicate in front of you but Yamato does have a certain reputation – even if it has never been proven." He turned back to Matt. "If something has happened between you and Taichi, why would you choose to do anything about it now? Everyone in this room knows that an alpha might not get more than a slap on the wrist even if there are questionable whispers about him."

This was it. Time to lay out his cards on the table and hope that the elder Kamiyas would see reason even if Tai could not. "Mr. Kamiya, I want your son because he will make an excellent consort – I am prepared to declare publically that I have lain with him in order to ensure that we are married." He silently prayed that the Kamiyas would not force him to play that hand – he did not want to defame Tai's reputation like that if it could be avoided. After all, the man was to be the mother to his children.

He jumped out of his seat, lunging for the blond but was quickly pulled back down by his parents.

Oh. My. God. This wasn't happening!

He turned to

Matt tells them to talk to Sora – she has seen them alone. She tells them that she has seen them alone in the garden.

Then Matt and Tai are married.

**Ending notes**: Sadly the Yamachi fandom is relatively empty so I thought I'd put it up here in case anyone likes it. If you want to write the rest of it, by all means take it! You don't have to keep the name or plot or anything you don't like.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I don't really care much about this story so it's easy to write 'cus I don't have to worry about it being good. It's not good – this Tai feels pretty OOC to me. He's not putting up as much of a fight as he should. But this is my throw-away fic anyway so I don't give a rat's ass… It's a hard R.

**PROMISED**

I slipped silently into the Ishida household, hoping no one would see me. It was unthinkable for a beta to sneak into an alpha's room at 1 in the morning. But I had to do this – tomorrow was my wedding ceremony to Matt and I had to find a way to stop it. We weren't going to have a long engagement like Kari. Surprisingly, Matt hadn't wanted a big ceremony and only asked that he & I be married as soon as possible. So Nancy had arranged a quick private ceremony with only his family and mine in attendance.

Tonight was my last chance to escape this and I was being forced to make a desperate move. I prayed he would agree to my offer.

He was asleep in the bed – thankfully alone. The light drapes around his bed flew in the wind. I was worried he would have another beta with him and then my plan would have utterly failed. For this to work, everything needed to be kept in absolute silence. I sat myself against a corner chair and waited for him to wake up.

Thankfully, I didn't have to wait long. My chair bumped against a wall as I sat and the noise startled him awake. His eyes were immediately drawn to the light from my lamp and he peered into the corner, trying to see who I was.

"Tai…?" he questioned.

It's now or never, I decided. "Yes, it's me," I said resolutely but I could feel my insides begin to shake.

"Whaa… what are you doing here?" He sat up. I could see his lithely muscled chest and arms as he sat up, the sheets falling away from his body and pooling at his waist.

I took a deep breath. "If I give myself to you tonight, will you call this off tomorrow?"

He seemed to consider my words for a second. Then he stood up from the bed and moved towards me. I kept myself steady by grabbing the edge of the table but I was sure he could see my lips trembling and the embarrassed flush on my dark skin. He stopped just inches away from me and lifted his hand to my cheek. I forced my eyes to stay on those calculating blue eyes as he stared searchingly into my features.

"You really don't want to marry me, do you?"

I shook my head. "Not at all," I said honestly.

His shoulders dropped tiredly. "All right. If you please me tonight, I will stop the marriage ceremony tomorrow."

Simultaneously, I felt relief and terror flow through me. I had found my way out of this sham but at a heavy price. I couldn't stand the feeling of his eyes on me anymore so I stepped closer, letting my hands come up to rest against his chest. In a few minutes, that body would be pressing me down into the bed as this man claimed my virginity.

One of his arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me closer. The other tilted my chin up, and he gently pressed his lips against mine, so different from the harsh forceful kiss earlier at Kari's engagement. This was sensual as he moved his lips against mine and then parting and then pressing up again, coaxing me to join him. I could feel my defenses start to slip – I didn't need them anyway as I was here voluntarily.

He started backing me towards his bed, pulling my robes off me as we went so that by the time we reached the bed, I was wearing nothing but my shirt. Soon, I felt my knees hit the edge and then I was on my back and my legs were parting accommodatingly so he could slide between them.

He was being surprisingly gentle, taking his time and actually trying to seduce me instead of roughly shoving himself inside. And he was succeeding. I could feel my face heat up and my back arch as his lips worked its way from my mouth, down my chest and all the way down my legs, worshiping my body with his.

"Ahhhnnn… please…," I could hear myself begging, although what for I wasn't exactly sure myself. I could feel his fingers probing at my entrance and instinctively my hips rocked into them, trying to feel them inside me.

"You prepared yourself for me already …?" His voice was laced with arousal, as he searched out my eyes. His blue ones were glowing with lust as he stared me down.

I could do nothing but nod my head, cheeks flushed and refusing to meet his gaze.

"All right then…" He said, once more pressing me deep into the mattress with his weight. I could something large and hard pushing against my entrance as he whispered for me to wrap my legs around him.

"Has another man been inside you before?" He asked, his eyes hard and possessive as he stared down at me. I shook my head in embarrassment – this was my first time.

"Good. That means I don't have to commit any murders." He smiled, leaning down to nibble my lower lip.

"…AHhh…nnn… wha… what about pro… protection?" I could barely keep myself coherent, sighing against his lips as he kissed me again in that slow sensuous rhythm. My body yearned for him but the question had to be asked – becoming pregnant from this night would be disastrous.

"I took care of it," he murmured back and then started to press himself inside, moving slowly, obviously trying to be as gentle as he could. I could feel my frustration grow and I tried to push back against him but he kept his hands steady on my hips and stopped me from impaling myself all the way like I wanted.

"Don't … don't do that or I won't be able to control …," He panted against my neck, suckling and nuzzling my skin, leaving a mark.

I lifted his head up with both my hands and stared up into his face, leaning up to kiss him, gently working my tongue into his mouth. "I don't want you to…," I whispered against him.

And then he was moving inside me, pressing me deeper and deeper under him. I could feel something unfamiliar start to churn in my stomach as I felt that heated length inside me, claiming me if only for tonight. Soon he was pounding into me at full speed and I was clawing at his back, begging for more and spreading my legs as wide as I could so he could penetrate deeper into me.

Then he hit that spot that made my vision dance and I was gasping his name, trying not to get too loud in fear of waking his family. I could feel the bed creaking with the force of his thrusts but I wanted more, needed to feel him pound against that spot again and again until that knot in my stomach finally untied itself.

And then I was flying, feeling the ground fall away from underneath my foot as I spasmed underneath him, coming against his stomach. "AAAhhhn….nnn Maaaatttt…!"

My muscles inside were clenching around him as he kept on with his pounding rhythm inside me – suddenly, I felt the hot rush of his seed inside me and he too was gasping my name, kissing me violently as he claimed the vestiges of my innocence. Then he collapsed easily into my arms, his hips still thrusting shallowly inside me and I was glad. I didn't want to feel him withdraw from me so soon.

He took me two more times that night, once with me riding his lap and once more against his shower wall. By the time he had satiated himself with my body, the sun was beginning to rise on the horizon.

"So you will end this today?" I asked, refusing to face him as I pulled on my clothes. I was exhausted and my legs could hardly keep my weight up, shaking as they were. I could still feel his essence inside me – I would need another shower once I got home.

"Is that what you still want?" He asked quietly. He was seated quietly on the edge of the bed, watching as I prepared to leave.

"Yes," I said, finishing wrapping my large shawl around my head and turning to face him. "That was our deal – I kept my side of the bargain, now keep yours," I looked into his eyes.

"Very well…" he nodded.

I slipped out the door and back to my normal life, satisfied that I had avoided disaster.

**PROMISED **

Hours later, I was sitting in front of the priest next to Matt's tall frame, dressed in a simple white kimono. It was white to signify the virgin status I no longer had, but that wasn't really much of a concern, seeing as I wouldn't be getting engaged today anyway.

"Who gives this bride to this man?" The priest asked.

"We do," my mother and father replied simultaneously.

The priest chanted some incantations over me and then asked, "Do you accept this alpha as your husband?"

I wanted to say 'no,' but there was only one choice that wouldn't destroy my family. "I do," I said, keeping my eyes on the tatami mat in front of me.

The priest turned to Matt. "Do you accept this beta as your wife?"

Now it was his turn to speak. I already knew his answer – he had promised he would release me from this marriage and I expected him to keep that promise. He could do it easily enough without raising any problems for his family or mine – he was a wanted alpha coming from a high-ranked family. No one would question him.

"I do," came his deep quiet voice.

I could feel the ground start to shake underneath me as those two words hit me like someone had sucker-punched me in the gut. Oh god! This could not be happening! He was supposed to say no! But I could not say anything now without fear of retaliation from everyone in the room. I bit my lips, feeling the hot tears stinging at my eyes and my cheeks flush as the priest declared us man and wife.

I shook my shaking my hands under my sleeves, blindly following Matt through the rest of the motions of the ceremony.

He had promised he would say no! I had willingly given myself to him – lowered myself, done exactly as he asked no matter how embarrassing it was so that he would be satiated with my body and want nothing more from it!

But now, it would be lifetime of this – a lifetime of belonging to this man, spreading my legs underneath him whenever he wanted, carrying his children… How could this have happened?

The day sped by in a blur as I tried to process reality. After the reception, my mother took me aside and haltingly tried to explain what would be expected of me tonight but nothing registered. I was a deaf-mute as a servant came to the room and led me away from her and into the back of the Ishida residence.

By the time I was standing in our new private chambers in the Ishida residence, the shock had faded away and it was replaced with intense, burning anger. I heard him come in and turned around, my brown eyes blazing in anger. If looks could kill, he would be puff of smoke at that moment.

"We had a deal," I ground out as he stood next to me.

"I know," he said.

"You were supposed to say no."

"I didn't want to," he said simply

I saw red. "What more could you possibly want? You've already taken what you wanted!"

"Don't devalue yourself, my little wife." He said, voice teasing as he moved closer to me. "You've got a lot more to offer than just that beautiful body."

I was beginning to get confused. Confused but still livid. Not a good place to be. "I thought you wanted to take me. I gave my virginity to you – what more is there to interest you?" I have always been confident in myself but I knew perfectly well that I was not a marriageable beta – no one wanted a masculine 'wife' and it is not what I wanted for myself.

"Your spirit, my love," he said, smiling gently. "And anyway, you think I would let you go after just one night in my arms? One night when you were moving so sweetly against me, arching up and offering yourself like you were always meant to... especially when you could easily be pregnant with my child after how deep I was inside you…" His voice deepened and his eyes started to cloud again with lust.

"Pr… pregnant?" My mind tried to understand what he was saying. "But you said you took care of it..." A lot of the promiscuous alpha males used a pill that made their seed impotent. I had assumed Matt did the same.

"Oh no…," he shook his head. "You are most likely carrying my child right now. I didn't see the harm in getting you pregnant last night when we were to be married the next day anyway. But I intend to try again tonight, just to be sure." He started moving towards me as I backed away from him, horrified at being tricked like this.

"But you've been with so many betas… how are none of them…?" I tried to grasp the situation.

"Condoms, my love. But since I saw you, I intended for you to be mine so I didn't see the problem… In fact when you came to me last night, I was relieved – all those positions I took you in was meant for deepest penetration, so I could be as sure as possible that my seed took inside you…"

"B… but…" My mind stopped working as he pulled me into his arms and suddenly, he was carrying me to the bed again, kissing me so deeply that I could feel him steal my breath. After that, I was on the bed and he was between my legs again, once again turning me into nothing but a quivering, incoherent flushed mess, panting in my disgusting desire for more. My body reacted to his familiar warmth, opening itself up to him eagerly even while my mind protested. I could feel his lips on my nipples, his hands on my member, pleasuring me as he prepared me for what was to come.

I could hear myself moan and then pressed my hand to my lips to quiet myself. But he quickly pulled that hand away.

"Oh no love… tonight, there is no need for secrecy… tonight everyone knows that you are underneath me, surrendering that beautiful body to me… So let me hear you as I take you, love," he said, starting to slide that heat into me again.

There was nothing was left except the feeling of him moving inside me, claiming me again as he would for the rest of our lives. I was moaning and panting, clawing at his back, holding onto his neck and instinctively offering as much of myself as he would take. My lips trembled under his sensuous kisses and my hips rocked back into his thrusts, shamefully wanting him as deep as he would go.

Then the feeling of flying again as he hit spots so deep inside me. He continued to fuck me through my orgasm and I felt him shudder and groan above me; his length pulsed inside once again filled me with his seed.

_How could I have let this happen_… I thought to myself as I drifted into unconsciousness.


End file.
